


The Fastest Clone Alive

by 69trash69



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Flash AU, M/M, i cant write for shit honestly, kuku 4 lyfe, this is just an excuse to write a flash fic honestly, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 07:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/69trash69/pseuds/69trash69
Summary: A kuku Flash!au where Kuron is Barry Allen and Coran is Joe West.





	The Fastest Clone Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Kuron - Barry Allen  
> Coran - Joe West  
> Matt - Iris West

“Kuron, you’re late again.”

“Yeah, sorry. I promise it won’t happen again.” Kuron replied, hoping to get away with being late to a crime scene every day this week.

Kuron was a semi-ordinary intelligent young man. His father was sentenced to a life in prison for allegedly murdering his wife when Kuron was only 11 years old. His best friend’s dad Coran took him into custody and raised him alongside Kuron’s best friend, Matt. Kuron was an excellent forensic scientist who often got to work alongside Coran at the Central City Police Department.

“What’s the crime today?” Kuron seemed annoyed at having to be at a crime scene at lunchtime on a nice spring day.

“Just a run-of-the-mill homicide,” Coran replied, sounding quite bored. Kuron could relate, having just come from typing up a long report from a previous normal murder case. Sadly, there didn’t seem to be anything exciting happening in his life for now.

As Kuron looked around, he noticed that he was in an alley behind a coffee shop called “Jitters”. There was a dead businessman sprawled out near a filthy dumpster with an arrow through his chest, and blood splattered onto the dumpster and a nearby wall.

Kuron bent down to start working when he noticed something oddly familiar about this crime scene. Maybe it was the perfect way the corpse and blood seemed to be pointing toward the dumpster, or maybe it was that the man’s wound was too clean to have gotten blood up the wall. Whatever it was, it made Kuron suspicious of the whole thing.

“Man, this is strange,” he thought out loud.

“What is? This should just be an easy case, see? We even have the murder weapon.” Coran asked while watching Kuron intently.

“This arrow, it’s like I’ve seen this before somewhere.” Kuron stood up and walked over to the nearby dumpster. “Here, Coran. Help me look for any evidence in the dumpster.”

Inside, there was trash bags and some loose trash. What caught his eye wasn’t the other arrow, but what was attached to it. There was a piece of paper rolled up neatly on the arrow’s shaft that read **_“For Kuron.”_ ** While Coran wasn’t looking, Kuron bent down into the dumpster and picked up the arrow. He examined it without knowing what he was looking for, then he decided to read the message for him.

**_“My nearest and dearest CSI specialist,_ **

**_Join me tonight for an unforgettable time under the stars._ **

**_Signed,_ **

**_An Old Friend”_ **

_An old friend?_ Kuron thought. Without another word, he quickly slipped the mysterious paper into his pocket.

“See anything helpful?” Coran said hopefully as he walked back towards Kuron. “We might be able to get some suspects by collecting known fingerprints and the identification of the victim, so please stop daydreaming and do your job, okay Kuron?”

“Okay Coran,” Kuron replied with a slight edge of annoyance, but he knew better than to snap at his foster dad.

_Guess  I’ll just have to wait and see what that letter was about._


End file.
